


Welcome To My Life

by Sekkara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a True Story, Character Death, Emotional, F/F, Homphobic slurs, M/M, Music, Simple Plan Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkara/pseuds/Sekkara
Summary: Disclaimer: This is based on a true story. To protect the innocent, the names and faces have been changed, replaced with characters from Shingeki no Kyojin.Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, of which I have no affiliation.The song Welcome to my Life was written and is owned by Simple Plan. I have no ties to them in any way, shape or form. I have merely used the song as it fits the plot of the story.Please bare this in mind as you continue.----X----Mikasa rolled her eyes and stretched in her seat, letting her joints pop with a groan. "And to top it all off, I get to spend the evening with that short, grumpy little prick.""Levi isn't that bad."Mikasa glared at the older girl, folding her arms over her chest. "He stole my brothers virginity.""So? I stole yours."Mikasa's cheeks flushed and she looked out of the passenger side window to hide it. "Yeah, well, you didn't punch me the first time we met."





	Welcome To My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my GCSE coursework and based on a true story. While a lot of the details have been changed and moulded into an Attack on Titan fanfic, this is not nor will it ever be easy for me to write and remember. I have strong views against homophobic hate crimes and the general behaviour those who that commit them.
> 
> I apologise now if the ending seems rushed, I didn't want to end up pushing my believes on anyone. I'll leave those for you to chose.

_Disclaimer: This is based on a true story. To protect the innocent, the names and faces have been changed, replaced with characters from Shingeki no Kyojin._

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, of which I have no affiliation._

_The song Welcome to my Life was written and is owned by Simple Plan. I have no ties to them in any way, shape or form. I have merely used the song as it fits the plot of the story._

_Please bare this in mind as you continue._

**\----X----**

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?** _   
_**Do you ever feel out of place?** _   
_**Like somehow you just don't belong** _   
_**And no one's there to save you?** _

Mikasa sighed as she trudged through the halls, doing her best to ignore the mindless whispers of those around her. She had heard it all before. So many, many times before. These children couldn't come up with better insults, nothing original.

" _Isn't she that lesbian?_ "

" _Oh my God, she's so disgusting!_ "

" _Ew! Is she looking at me?_ "

Nothing original.

Mikasa knew she shouldn't let it bother her, shouldn't let it get to her. But sometimes it was more difficult to let it slide. Sometimes it was almost too much to take. Too much to handle. She clenched her fists at her sides, biting her lip, forcing herself to keep walking. To not turn around and beat the childish girls to a bloody pulp. She couldn't risk getting herself into trouble. Not today.

Today - or more specifically, tonight - she was off to London with her twin brother, her girlfriend, Annie, and their best friend, Armin. The band, The Scouts, were playing their first big show tonight, their biggest crowd yet. She knew she couldn't miss it, despite not being on good terms with the lead singer. Her brother would kill her if she missed it.

With another, heavier sigh, she pushed through the double doors and stepped out into the car park, the sudden sunlight hurting her eyes. As she paused at the top of the steps, allowing her eyes to readjust to the lighting, two girls came through the doors behind her. Two girls that caused her trouble, that called her names, that always got away with it because _she_ hit back. They pushed passed her, barging into her and making her stumble. One of them stuck her foot out, making Mikasa tumble forwards and down the steps, her bag falling from her shoulder and her things spilling from inside.

She would forever be thankful that she only fell three steps.

The girls giggled, leaning against the wall and admiring their handy work as the raven haired girl scrambled across the floor, quickly trying to get her things back together and stuffing her homework haphazardly into her bag. She muttered a curse under her breath and crawled across the pavement to grab her phone.

One of the girls, the one with long, blond hair, took a step forwards, pressing the heal of her shoe into the screen of Mikasa's phone, giggling out an unapologetic " _Oops_ " as she did.

Mikasa clenched her hand into a fist and pushed the girls foot away, snatching up her phone.

"Don't touch me, you dirty lesbian. Fucking disgusting." The blond growled, kicking Mikasa harshly in the back as the raven examined her broken phone, knocking her back to the floor. "This is the one I was telling you about." She added, nudging her friend with her elbow as they turned away. "Don't touch her, you might catch it."

"Oh my God," the other one shuddered, wiping down her clothes as if something was on her, something that would make her just like Mikasa. "What a tramp."

Mikasa grit her teeth, closing her eyes and shoving the last few items back into her bag. She would not let them get the better of her. She wouldn't. She _couldn't_. She pushed herself to her feet, taking a deep breath and a slow step down the path, walking in the opposite direction of the two girls and keeping an eye out for her girlfriends car.

A car horn blared out to her left and made her jump a little. She glanced up. Blond hair and blue eyes making her heart speed up in her chest and a small smile cross her lips.

_Annie.._

"Are you alright?" Annie asked, slipping back into the drivers seat. Mikasa nodded and made her way around the bonnet. She slid into the passengers seat and leant across the console, pressing their lips together. "Ready to go?"

"So ready." She murmured, their lips brushing as she spoke. Annie pulled away and put her keys back in the ignition, casting her girlfriend a sideways glance. "This day needs to fuck off."

Annie scoffed, starting the car and pulling quickly out of the car park. She knew only too well how the other girls at this school treated Mikasa, but she was no good with calm words. So she resorted to her normal, sarcastic self. "Good day, huh? Did you make lots of friends?"

"Pff. Oh yeah, totally." Mikasa rolled her eyes and stretched in her seat, letting her joints pop with a groan. "And to top it all off, I get to spend the evening with that short, grumpy little prick."

"Levi isn't that bad."

Mikasa glared at the older girl, folding her arms over her chest. "He stole my brothers virginity."

"So? I stole yours."

Mikasa's cheeks flushed and she looked out of the passenger side window to hide it. "Yeah, well, you didn't punch me the first time we met."

The blond huffed a laugh as they turned into Mikasa's driveway and pulled to a stop. She glanced over at her girlfriend with a soft look in her eyes. "Your brother doesn't always think before he speaks. Erwin warned us that Levi is sensitive about his height."

"The shrimpy troll still didn't need to punch him." Mikasa groused, dragging her bag lazily from the car. "Your cousin has bad taste in friends, I'm just saying. Tell him that for me." Annie smirked, following the sulking raven into the house. "Hey, mum! I'm home!"

Carla Jeager popped her head through the kitchen door, beaming at her daughter. She dried her hands on her apron, crossing the entry way with two long strides and wrapping her arms around Mikasa's shoulders. The raven haired girl flushed a light pink at what was a normal, standard greeting in their home. "Hello sweetie, how was your day?"

Mikasa shook her head, cheek brushing against her mothers shoulder. "Shitty." She mumbled, pulling from the hug and glancing back at the blond behind her with a wry smile. "But hey, on the bright side, I didn't punch anyone."

Carla spared her daughter a stern look, quickly changing the subject. "Well, you kids are going out tonight, right? Are you ready to go? Your brother is practically vibrating with excitement in the living room. I don't think I've ever seen him so excited."

The raven rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head. "Yeah, yeah. I've just gotta get changed. Do me a favour, don't overwhelm Annie with questions while I'm gone, 'kay?"  
Carla smiled, wrapping a single arm around the blonds shoulder and sharing a knowing smirk with the girl. "I would never. Now go on, get changed."

Mikasa gave them both a wary look before sprinting upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. "How have you been, Mrs. Jeager?" Annie asked in the echo of the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Carla." Annie blushed lightly at the teasing tone and playfully stern look the older woman gave her. "Now. Join me in the kitchen. You still haven't finished telling me that story. The one with the twins, alcohol and air hockey?"

**\----X----**

_**Do you ever wanna run away?** _   
_**Do you lock yourself in your room?** _   
_**With the radio on turned up so loud** _   
_**That no one hears you screaming?** _

"Oh my God, will you stop that! You're almost making me nervous!" Mikasa snapped, punching her brother in the arm. Eren jumped and span around to face her, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen Levi in months. He's been so busy writing and practicing and -"

"Shut up. I know." She snapped again, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. "It's all I've heard for months now."

Eren spared her a soft smile and bumped his shoulder gently against hers. "I'm sorry. Forgive me yet?"

Mikasa scoffed and turned away from him. "Whatever, lover boy. The troll's here already, so cool your jets."

"Levi's here?" Eren span around, eyes darting everywhere as he looked for his boyfriend, spotting him and the rest of The Scouts coming into the building with their small crew. " _Levi.._ "

The shorter man smirked as he and the band neared, shooting Eren a smoldering look through his bangs. The brunette all but whimpered at the look and folded his body against Levi's, holding him close.

"I missed you," he hummed into dark hair.

"You too, brat." Levi muttered, tangling his fingers into Eren's hair and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. "I've got bad news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we've gotta head straight back to the studio tonight. I'm so sorry."

Eren stiffened in the older mans hold and pulled away, biting his lip. "O-oh... Okay, n-no problem."

"Hey," Levi muttered, pulling Eren back close to him. He pressed their lips together once more, this one more heated, lingering. "We'll be done at the weekend. And then I have a whole week off. And..." He paused, rubbing his nose against the taller boys. "I spoke to your parents. They'll call the school. Tell them you're sick or something. I'm taking you away for the week."

Eren blushed, pressing their foreheads together, huffing out a breathy laugh. "And did you happen to tell my parents what you plan to do with me?"

Levi grimaced. "I didn't need to. Your dad gave me a whole lecture on safe sex. He even started to go into detail about how to properly prepare you. I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my life."

Eren barked out a laugh, cheeks staining a deep red at the mere thought. "Oh, shit. Are you serious? Oh man, I'm not gonna hear the end of this until the weekend. My dad is so embarrassing!"

Levi pushed him away playfully. "Well you didn't have to sit through it. Fuck, I've never wanted your sofa to swallow me whole so badly before. Jesus. It was _worse_ than when you first introduced me to them."

"Hey, Levi." Mike said, resting a hand on the shorter mans shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're on in like, five minutes and Erwin's started his pre-show panic."

"Okay, I'll be two seconds." Levi muttered, pressing his lips against Eren's in a quick, chaste kiss. "We'll have about twenty minutes after the show before we have to go. I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise you'll enjoy next week."

"I better do," the brunette joked, kissing Levi's forehead. "Good luck, babe. I love you."

"Love you, too."

**_No you don't know what it's like_ **   
**_When nothing feels alright_ **   
**_You don't know what it's like_ **   
**_To be like me..._ **

Though the quartet would have preferred to be in the crowd, in the mosh pit that had quickly formed, they found the concert just as enjoyable - if not more so - from the stage sides. Annie, having seen Erwin and his friends plenty of times before and was on friendly terms with their crew, helped the team out, providing the band with bottles of water and newly tuned guitars. Mikasa and Armin giggled and messed around together, playing air-guitar and dancing around at the side of stage.

Eren leant against a supporting beam, watching Levi with rapt attention, listening to the way the lyrics coiled around his tongue as they left his lips. Mesmorised, enchanted, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the short, raven haired man.

**_To be hurt_ **   
**_To feel lost_ **   
**_To be left out in the dark_ **

And when the show finally finished, when the last notes of their encore reverberated against the walls, the crowd went nuts. Screaming and applauding, cheering and begging for more. One more encore. One more song. One more lame joke from Hange.

Eren and Armin cheered along the side, their clapping hands echoing loudly across the stage. Mikasa grinned, clapping Armin on the back, wrapping an arm around Annie's shoulder when she got close enough. Eren laughed, pumped his fist in the air and cheered again and the band slowly made their way off stage. 

Erwin and Mike threw their remaining guitar picks from their mic stands and threw them into the crowd. Hange launched her drumsticks into the air, watching them sail over the heads of her band mates and into the awaiting hands of their screaming fans. Moblit passed Eren his bass before both he and Levi removed their shirts, throwing them into the crowd, waving and laughing as they jogged from the stage.

_**To be kicked** _   
_**When you're down** _   
_**To feel like you've been pushed around** _

Eren handed the bass off to one of the crew as Levi all but threw himself into his arms, sweaty and smiling and laughing. He grinned through the kiss Eren pressed to his lips, arms wrapped around the brunettes neck. Laughed as Mike dropped a clean, sweat-free t-shirt on his head. Giggled as Eren helped pull it over his head, covering his body.

"That was great, babe." Eren mumbled against grinning lips. Levi scoffed, tone playful.

"Of course it was. We're The Scouts." He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "We're just that good."

A tall, balding man with a kind smile on his lips and large whiskey flask caught between his fingers introduced himself as Dot Pixis, manager of The Scouts. He ruffled Levi's hair, joked about his height with Eren who bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"Don't you dare," Levi growled lowly, poking Eren teasingly in the chest. "Don't laugh or you'll get no sex next week."

"You wouldn't do that." Eren pouted half-heartedly, resting his forehead against his older lovers.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm sorry to break this up," Pixis said with a smile, not looking sorry in the least. "But if we don't leave now, there will be no next week. We need to get a head start."

"Right." Levi nodded, stretching up on his toes and pressing a long, passionate kiss to his boyfriends lips, fully of tongue and teeth. "Right," he muttered, slightly breathless as he pulled away. "I'll pick you up on Saturday morning. 9am. Don't oversleep. I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**To be on the edge of breaking down** _   
_**And no one's there to save you.** _   
_**No you don't know what its like.** _

Eren wrapped one arm over Armin's shoulder, the other over Mikasa's. Annie slipped her hand into the raven haired girls, lacing their fingers together as Eren led them through the building, only stopping, only pulling away, to flash his VIP badge at the security badge. The guard, big and brutish, blond and silent, nodded and opened the door for them, letting them out into the staff car park. 

They stumbled into the car park together, giggling at their stupidity, chatting animatedly about the show, the friendly crew, the new friendships they made, the band and their music. They pulled away from one another, the girls still joined at the hand, kept close to each other on the pavement. Eren lagged behind, couldn't stop the longing look as cheers erupted behind them and the tour bus pulled away, passing the laughing friends with a loud honk of the horn.

_**Welcome to my life..** _

Armin joined him, glanced up at him from behind blond bangs, his smile small and knowing. He wrapped an arm around the taller boys waist, holding him close. "Surely you can hold out for seven days?"

Eren smirked and slipped his own arm over his friends shoulder. "Yeah. I can." He looked up from the pavement, lips softening into a smile. "Can't wait to see where we're going next week though."

They turned onto the main road, a car revved its engine loudly, tires screeching as it passed them and disappeared around a corner.

"I didn't know Levi was so romantic."

Eren scoffed, pulling away from the blond. He pinched the smaller boys cheeks with a wide grin, pushed passed the girls and started walking backwards. "Are you kidding me, Armin? Haven't you heard _Lover's Tale_?"

Armin's eyes widened. "Don't tell me..." Eren's grin grew and he hummed the tune, moon-walking away from his friends. "Did he write that about you?"

"Damn straight!"

The rev of an engine behind him startled him and he span to walk properly. He clasped his hands behind his back, taking long, exaggerated steps as a car peeled around the corner at high speed. The girls practically screamed at the sound of screeching tires, their screams drowned out by Armin's own, more panicked scream. And the horrible, dull thud.

"EREN! NO!"

_**Welcome to my life..** _

The car skidded to a halt, twenty yards away. The tinted window of the drivers side squeaked as it rolled down. The security guard leant out of the window, the blond, brutish one that let them out of the building earlier. A small, nasty smirk played against his lips. The tires squealed against the tarmac and he sped off without looking back again.

Armin scrambled across the pavement, reaching out for his unmoving friend. Mikasa collapsed to her knees, fingers clawing at her cheeks, her temples, eyes wide and unbelieving. Annie fell with her, arm around her girlfriends shoulders, phone already glued to her ear.

"Y-yes... Please... P-please help us..." She gasped out, fingers tightening around the phone. "P-please... We need an ambulance... There's b-been an accident..."

"Not an accident... Not an accident..." Mikasa muttered, fingernails still clawing at her face. "Not an accident... He did... he did this... on purpose... Wanted to hurt Eren... Why... What did Eren do..."

"Mikasa..." The whisper of her name brought dark eyes up to meet with blue. "Mikasa... An ambulance is on its way..." She pulled the raven's hands away from her face, forced her to her feet and pulled her away, closer to the buildings, out of harms way. Mikasa choked on a sob, turning and clinging to her girlfriends clothing. The blond pressed her phone to her ear once more.

"Erwin, you need to come back... I don't care!" Annie snapped, her grip tightening around Mikasa's trembling body. "Listen to me, you over grown freak, there's been an accident... A bad one... Yes, I'm bloody serious! Please... Eren's badly hurt..."

_**Welcome to my life...** _

The ambulance arrived before the band could get back, the paramedics working quickly, quietly. They exchanged knowing glances, loaded Eren's hauntingly still body into the ambulance, quietly got back into the front and drove away, sirens blaring. Police officers were still talking to Mikasa, asking her questions, probing her for any or all information she could give them, when the tour bus returned.

Levi was the first to stumble off the bus, falling to his knees and forcing himself quickly to feet, racing over to the teenagers. "What happened?" He wheezed, grabbing Armin by the shoulders. "Where's Eren?!" He shouted, shaking the blond boy.

"Levi." Annie snapped, pushing the small man from her friend. "Leave him alone."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where Eren is!" Levi shouted, pushing her back, making her stumble. He followed after her, his weight knocking them both to the floor. "W-where is he... Please tell me..."

"G-gone..." Came Armin's voice, small, whispered, broken. "He's gone..."

Levi rounded on him, crawling over to the boy and gripping his shoulders desperately. " _Where_ has he gone? _Where!_ "

"I... I heard the p-paramedics..." Mumbled response, voice cracking, breaking, Armin closed his eyes. Looked away and balled his fists in his lap. "T-they said... s-said there was n-nothing they could do..."

Levi's grip slackened against the blonds shoulders, jaw slack and eyes wide. "W-what...? No... You're wrong... You have to be wrong..." He slumped back, hands hit the floor, leant forward and pressed his head against the concrete. Tears slipped from his clenched eyes, splashing against the ground, his hands, dripping down his nose.

"You have to be wrong... I... I had... so many plans... For next week... He can't be gone..." Levi's voice broke, the sound drowning out the sound of his breaking heart. He choked on a sob, a fresh wave of tears streaming down in his cheeks. "I... He... he can't be gone... I... had the ring... The table was booked... It was... going to be perfect..."

_**Welcome to my life......** _

**\----X----**

Six months passed before a conviction finally came. The security guard and driver, Reiner Braun, pleaded guilty to Dangerous Driving with an almost satisfied smirk on his face. He was sentenced to fourteen years imprisonment and he didn't seem to care. He laughed as he was dragged from the court room, cackling and shouting that he was victorious, no matter what anyone else said. 

" _I have rid the world of another useless, worthless faggot!_ " He had shouted, half-heartedly resisting the hands dragging him from the court room. " _They all need to burn. All need to die. They go against God's will!_ ”

It took the four other members of The Scouts to stop Levi tearing through the court room and ripping the mans throat out.

Although the band had never hidden Levi’s sexuality, they began to fight more strongly for gay rights, openly spoke out against homophobia and helped organise and run the Gay Pride in their home town. Levi wrote several songs for Eren, against people like Reiner Braun, helping raise awareness, petitioning stronger punishments for hate crimes.

It would be ten years before he would find love again, before he would allow his heart to open enough and let someone else in.


End file.
